A Magical Kindergarden
by Book-Bug
Summary: What if harry, Ron, and Hermione had been in the same Muggle Kindergarden Class?


bAuthors Note | /bHello! I hope you enjoy this Fic. It may not be wonderful but, I figured I'd try it. I thought it would be neat to have the Trio meet each-other in kindergarten, but not necessarily remember it.. The format will skip around a bit, from Hermione, to Ron, and then to Harry. Good Luck trying to follow my confusion!  
  
bDisclaimer |/b I do not own the any of the Weasleys (although I wish I had Ron!) , Grangers, or Harry and his Family. They are the wonderful creations of J.K. Rowling (lucky lady!) I did create the rest of the characters in this fic! Enjoy…  
  
  
  
bcenterHermione/b/center  
  
Hermione Granger, age five, was staring miserably at her mess of a bedroom. Tomorrow was going her first day of school! This only spelled trouble for little Hermione. She had never spent more than and hour or so away from her parents and was dreading leaving them for a whole day. Suddenly, little 'Moine began to cry, her Mum was there seconds later with a hug and a carrot stick (I was going to say cookie but, with the dentist thing…) to calm her daughter.  
  
All too soon for little 'Moine, it was morning. She was woken, earlier than ever by her Dad and then quickly herded down the stairs to where her Mum anxiously awaited her arrival with a bowl of sugar-free wheat cereal. She finished eating fast and had her clothes thrown over her body by her Mum, backpack shoved her way by her Dad and before she could even think she was on the school-bus, heading to school.  
  
Hermione, being the first one on the bus, got her choice of seats so she plopped down in front, right by the scowling driver. "Good Morning Misther Driver!" , Moine nervously lisped. The driver just nodded and drove one. During that long, half-hour bus ride children got on in groups of twos and threes, most sitting down together. At the end, shy little 'Moine was the only one left without a seat-partner. She held back her tears as the door opened and all of her new classmates stampeded off the bus.   
  
bcenterRon/b/center  
  
Little Ron Weasley, also age five, hopped off the bus and ran towards the school, away from his annoying seven year old brothers Feed and George. Ron and his siblings were Wizards, all attending a Muggle grade-school in order to learn how to read and write before they attended Hogwarts when they turned eleven. Ron's twin brothers had been tormenting him on the ride to school, his Mum made him sit by them, by yanking at his hair and such.  
  
Not watching where he was running, poor frazzled Ron ran straight into a girl. Ron turned deep red, embarrassed at running into an icky girl, he had before he even got into the classroom! He fumbled at an apology to the girl, as he helped her scoop up her crayons. "Erm, I'm sorry, I guess, I wasn't looking…" , little Ron breathed a sigh of relief when the girl, looking close to tears, ran off before he had to continue. Shakily Ron stood and continued hiking towards the school.  
  
bcenterHarry/b/center  
  
Little Harry Potter ran into the small kindergarden classroom, closely followed by his nasty cousin who had, unfortunately been placed in his class. He ducked under a desk to avoid Dudley's punches. Soon enough, a teacher noticed and rushed over, yanking Dudley off of Harry. "What is the meaning of this young man?" , she asked the struggling Dudley. "He has MY notebook!" Dudley screamed, referring to the torn and ruined notebook Harry's uncle had given him that morning.   
  
Much later, the argument was over. The teacher, Miss Berryblossom, had ended up calling the Dursleys and got quite an earful from Petunia. Poor Harry now had no notebook, but he also had bruises all over his arms and legs. He miserably listened to his teacher read a story to the class while he pondered his fate. A small brunette girl, looking sad as well sat next to him, listening intently and drawing pictures to go with the book. She was the only one taking notes so Harry didn't bother to move, he just sat, willing himself not to cry about his bruises.   
  
"Do you hafve a gween crayon? Mine broked…" , the brunette asked. Harry, wordlessly shook his head, "No". Dudley had a new set of crayons, but Harry was just told to do without when he asked. "Oh well," the brunette said sighed, "I'll just use the blue one…" Harry settled back down to listen to the story, blocking out the room around him, next to him the brunette scribbled furiously. Nearby, Harry bemusedly noticed a red-head his age snoozing across the room.   
  
bcenterNarrator/b/center  
  
By the time Miss Berryblossom finished the only student awake was Moine, scribbling pictures on a piece of paper. Miss BerryBlossom shook her read and sighed. This was going to be a long year…  
  
bcenterWill Be Continued If I Think People Are Reading and Enjoying It,  
  
Want Me To Go On? Review Please!/b/align 


End file.
